To Thaw A Frozen Heart
by starboundlover
Summary: Post Siege of Orgrimmar. Garrosh is on trial for crimes committed against the alliance and horde. Sylvanas is torn between good and evil. Varian wants her for his own means. Will eventually contain lemons, you've been warned. R


**A/N**: Inspired by WoW Lore and the movie Frozen. I do not own WoW or Frozen or any of it's affiliates. I also don't own the books by George R.R Martin, I simply use his quotes and make sure to document the reference properly.

**Title:** To Thaw A Frozen Heart

**Chapter 1:** The Trial Begins

* * *

.

.

.

"Garrosh Hellscream you are on trial for acts committed against both the horde and the alliance," Taran Zhu's voice reverberated through out the temple. The hulking ogre that used to be the mighty warchief of the horde was now immbolized with heavy chains in the center of the room. The leaders of the alliance and horde stood around him as Taran Zhu listed off the numerous crimes the orc commited.

Jaina Proudmoore gazed up at her current lover Kalecgos, a member of the blue dragonflight. The male hugged her to his side in comfort. The young prince Anduin even grimaced at a few acts Garrosh participated in. The faction leaders grew uneasy and restless when Taran Zhu went into detail. No sides were innocent, all have commited wrongful and heinous acts either openly or indiscriminately. Only two leaders stood solemn and silent as immovable fortresses. Lady Sylvanas and King Varian.

The dark lady perused the circle of leaders to land her red eyes on one in particular, Lor'themar Theron. She was fully aware of the missed chance of raising him as an undead to serve her Forsaken, but it was more than that. Sylvanas wanted a lover and not just any man would do. Highborn, handsome, and leader of Silvermoon and the blood elves; her old home. The home she wished to someday return to... but these were early days. Many plots and planning would need to go into action before she could achieve what she has always wanted. A return to her high-elf mortal body, not some desecrated abomination of a corpse.

The Lich King.

Her thoughts turned dark. _Arthas..._

Blood boiling under a calm reserve, her eyes then traveled to the Stormwind King.

Humans. Responsible for her current dynasty of undead followers.

A small sinister smirk appeared then. What if she could turn the great Varian Wyrnn into a mindless abomination? How delicious would it be to see those fetid humans flounder about without their king. Red eyes grew wide with an excited flair. What if she could turn Stormwind into an army of undead? More fodder to feed her cause. Dark thoughts...early days.

Sylvanas battled daily with the light and dark inside her. The good side wanted to return to who she was before Arthas destroyed Quel'Thalas while her evil side wished to further Arthas's work. She hated the man who cursed her, tortured her, and ultimately gave her this forever undead state of being; and now she slowly found a new purpose. The Windrunner family turned her away and ultimately abandoned her when they realized what she had become and she could no longer return to Silvermoon. The only choice she had was to build a city beneath Loreadon ruins and become the Forsaken's Queen.

So deep into her thoughts, she did not see someone watching her.

King Varian kept a sharp eye on Sylvanas Windrunner. The woman who has given him so many problems with re-taking Gilneas and Loreadon for his people, who by rights owned the land she ruled. Red locked with blue and for a moment he thought she was looking right at him. No, she was looking _through_ him, drowned in her own thoughts. Perhaps after this trial he could speak to the new Warchief about relinquishing Gilneas to him and letting Sylvanas keep Loreadon... for now. He smirked. As if the Banshee Queen would allow his people to step on Gilnean soil without a fight. Varian would have to act with subtlety. Sylvanas's eyes left his and settled on the Regent Lord of Silvermoon.

His eyes narrowed. Did she fancy him?

It should be no surprise as they were both high elves.

Varian's thoughts turned to his late wife, Tiffin. A gentle sweet soul that was taken from him by riots that broke out in the city almost twenty years ago. His mourning period was long over and he needed a bedmate. Blue eyes landed on dark full lips. He did fancy Sylvanas once when he visited the Windrunner family in Quel'Thalas before an Orc raiding party destroyed their homeland. She had been young and extremely beautiful, smart and strong willed. The dark lady was still as lovely as she was back then; but now corrupted and evil. Fists tightened beneath his gauntlets.

_Soon..._

"That completes the first day of the trial. My people will lead you to your chambers for rest and food," Taran Zhu slowly turned and walked away, leaving guards to deal with Garrosh and placing him in a holding cell.

Sylvanas's high heels could be heard clicking off the stone walls as she was escorted by a pandaren women followed by her undead guardsmen.

She stopped as she passed Jaina Proudmoore and Kalecgos.

"How sweet it is to see the lovebirds about," Though her words were honeyed, her tone was cruel and mocking, "Try not to fuck this one into being a corrupted son of a bitch."

Jaina's hands instantly formed frozen ice that danced around her body, yet she still feared Sylvanas and therefore was afraid to act.

Kalecgos moved in front of his lover to try to disperse the tense interaction.

"Hold her close Kalecgos, for the night is dark and full of terrors (1)."

Sylvanas laughed hauntingly and walked away with poise and attitude of a queen.

King Varian watched her go and hoped his plan would work.

* * *

.

.

.

End chapter. I know it's really short but I want to set the mood and need feedback! :)

References:

1. George, M. 1996. Game of Thrones.


End file.
